pokemonessentialsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rival
Este artículo explica cómo crear un entrenador rival. Se centra en la forma de darle un nombre al rival, y explica cómo elegir una de las varias versiones que pueda tener el rival para combatir. Vea también Definición de entrenador * Este artículo explica cómo crear un entrenador. Elección del inicial * Muchos juegos tienen un rival que utiliza un conjunto diferente de Pokémon dependiento en el inicial que elija el jugador. Este artículo muestra explica cómo realizar estas diferencias. El rival El rival no es diferente a cualquier otro entrenador. Se define exactamente de la misma forma. Consulte al artículo Definición de entrenador para más información. Generalmente, el jugador se encontrará con el rival en varios puntos prefijados durante el juego. En cada ocasión, el rival tendrá un equipo de Pokémon diferente. Cada instancia en la que aparece el rival está completamente separada de las otras. Dado que el rival será enfrentado en varias batallas durante el juego y como tendrá siempre (muy probablemente) el mismo tipo de entrenador y nombre, cada instancia del rival se debe definir como diferentes versiones del mismo entrenador. Since the rival will be battled multiple times during a game, as they will (likely) always have the same trainer type and name, each instance of the rival trainer will need to be set up as multiple versions of the same trainer, much like other trainers you can have rematches with. The difference here is that each battle with a rival version is in a different event in a different part of the game, rather than all in the same event. The article Trainers describes how to arrange a battle against a given version of a trainer. Darle nombre al rival Para permitir que el jugador ingrese un nombre para el rival, usa una de las siguientes líneas: pbSet(12,pbEnterText("Nombre del rival",1,7)) pbSet(12,pbEnterText("Nombre del rival",1,7,"Blue")) Con ésto se abrirá la pantalla de ingreso de nombre, se puede mostrar un nombre por defecto. Los valores "1" y "7" indican la longitud mínima y máxima permitida. Con el "1" estamos indicando que "se debe" ingresar un nombre; el "7" es la longitud máxima tradicional. Cuando el jugador ingresa un nombre, se lo guarda en la Variable Global dada (12 en este caso). Asegúrate de usar una Variable Global que no sea utilizada para ninguna otra cosa porque el nombre se debe guardar durante todo el juego. Puedes mostrar el nombre usando \v12 dentro de un mensaje de texto. Sin embargo, esto funciona solamente en mensajes de texto normales en un evento, no funciona en todos los mensajes utilizados en batallas (por ejemplo, "¡Rival Blue quiere pelear!"). Para que el juego utilice el nombre correcto del rival, se debe editar el siguiente vector del script Settings: RIVALNAMES = [ :RIVAL1,12, :RIVAL2,43 ] Cada línea de este vector contiene un tipo de entrenador y un número. Esto significa que si el jugador pelea con un entrenador que los listados (por ejemplo, "RIVAL1"), y si la Variable Global correspondiente a ese número contiene algo (por ejemplo, el nombre que el jugador le dió al rival), entonces ese contenido será usado (por ejemplo, "Rival Blue"). Si aún no se le dió un nombre al rival (es decir, la Variable Global está en blanco), entonces se tomará el nombre escrito en el archivo PBS "trainer.txt". Esta última forma es la que se usa normalmente en todos los entrenadores. En el caso del rival, en el archivo PBS se podría utilizar "???" o algo similarmente ambiguo, y se usaría para combatir antes de darle un nombre. La posibilidad de dar un nombre al rival significa que dicho nombre remplazará al que se haya escrito en el archivo PBS (siempre que se utilice el tipo de entrenador apropiado). Como resultado, puede utilizar el nombre del archivo PBS para otros propósitos ya que nunca será mostrado al jugador. De esta forma, puedes crear un entrenador llamado "Rival pelea2hierba", que es mucho más fácil recordar y encontrar cuando se esté buscando/gestionando las versiones del rival. Por lo mismo, esto sólo aplica para versiones del rival que se utilicen para pelear después de darle un nombre. Recordar que ésto solo afecta al texto que se muestra durante el juego. El código que inicia la batalla con el rival debería seguir usando el nombre del archivo PBS "trainers.txt" (por ejemplo, "???", "pelea2hierba") con el objetivo de iniciar la batalla correcta. Esta característica no es exclusiva de los rivales. Cualquier entrenador con un tipo único puede recibir un nombre del jugador. Versiones del rival El rival aparece en varios puntos del juego, con un equipo de Pokémon diferente cada vez. En cada ocasión, su equipo dependerá generalmente del Pokémon inicial que haya elegido el jugador (con el rival usando el inicial más efectivo contra el del jugador). El artículo Elección del inicial explica cómo crear una variable que registre la elección del jugador, que se utiliza luego para determinar el equipo que usará el rival. Por cada punto del juego donde aparezca, se deberían tener tres versiones del rival, una por cada Elección del inicialPokémon inicial posible, es decir: Se puede terminar rápidamente con una extensa lista de versiones del rival, asegúrese de seguir el rastro de todos ellos de forma que no se produzcan accidentalmente batallas con la versión equivocada en algún punto. Una forma de ayudar a mantener el rastro, como se mencionó antes, es dándole a las distintas versiones del rival nombres distintivos (esto funciona sólo cuando el jugador puede darle un nombre, y por lo tanto, los nombres distintivos no serán visibles para el jugador). Luego de definir las distintas versiones del rival, será necesario disparar cada batalla con la versión correcta. Para ésto, se usará la Variable Global que registra el inicial del jugador. Después de crear un evento de entrenador básico, se modificará para incluir las Ramas Condicionales para determinar la versión del rival que debe ser usada, y finalmente disparar una batalla con esa versión. Las siguientes líneas representan un ejemplo simplicado que realiza lo mencionado: @>Rama Condicional: Variable Starter choice 1 --- 1 significa que el jugador eligió al inicial de Planta @> Pelea con la versión de Fuego del rival : Sino @>Rama Condicional: Variable Starter choice 2 --- 2 significa que el jugador eligió al inicial de Fuego @> Pelea con la versión de Agua del rival : Sino --- La única posibilidad es que el jugador haya elegido al inicial de Agua @> Pelea con la versión de Planta del rival : Fin Rama @> : Fin Rama @> Considere que las instrucciones de la izquierda deberán representarse con un conjunto de comando de eventos que ejecutan el script de batalla para la versión correcta del rival. Consulte el artículo Entrenadores para conocer cuál es este conjunto de comandos. Consejos * Nadie dijo que debías tener un solo rival en el juego... * El rival puede tener distintas imágenes en los diferentes encuentros. Para ello, necesitará crear un tipo de entrenador diferente para cada imagen. Si el nombre del rival se puede elegir, asegúrese de incluir los tipos de entrenadores adicionales en el vector mencionado anteriormente, de esa forma, el nombre del rival se mostrará para todas esas versiones. Distintos tipos de entrenadores pueden asociarse a la misma Variable Global tomar el nombre. * Se puede seguir el ejemplo del Pokémon Amarillo y tener un equipo de Pokémon del rival que dependa del inicial del jugador, pero también se puede hacer que dependa de la vez que el jugador logre derrotar al rival por primera vez. Para hacer esto, se usará otro Interruptor Propio en el evento del rival para ayudar a distinguir entre la primer batalla y una revancha; y cambiar una Variable Global (que mantenga un registro de la primera victoria) sólo si es una. Los siguientes encuentros usarán este número para decidir la versión del rival que se usará. * Alternativamente, se puede hacer que el equipo del rival dependa de otras cosas, como del número de Pokémon que tenga el jugador, la cuenta del Pokédex, etc. * ¡No exagere! Recuerde que necesitará una versión del rival diferente para cada posibilidad, y podrías terminar con cientas de versiones si no lo hace con cuidado (lo que se puede hacer, pero es costoso de gestionar).